Squiddy Tentacles
Squiddy Tentacles 'is a spin-off of SpongeBob SqaurePants about Squidward believing that he's Neptune's gift to women. The series was originally part of a series of shorts on Nicktoons Network's animation showcase. The popularity of the shorts led to the network commissioning a full series for the show, which premiered on July 7, 2009. The series is abounding in pop culture references. The original short that preceded the series, ''Mess O' Blues, was based around an Elvis Presley impersonator. Even from the first season, creator Stephen Burg intended for the show’s middle segment to be a form of "Squidward Tentacles Meets...", intended as a parody of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. An entire episode of the first season of the show is based around homages to "The Twilight Zone’’ (or, as the show dubs it, The Zone, Where Normal Things Don't Happen Very Often.) In that episode, which consisted of three Twilight Zone parodies, opened and closed by the words of a narrator, and would consist of Squidward encountering something strange. Squidward sings the first few lines of the Depeche Mode song "Just Can't Get Enough" in "A Squiddy Tentacles Christmas", as well as several other songs, films, and other TV shows. Unlike the original show, which is quite ironic, Squidward is written as an idiot and almost appears muscular.The writer's excuse was "Squidward wanted to be muscular pretty badly, soo now he has that, but he had to lose The entire series revolves around his undying desire to go on a date with a woman, and most women beat him up when he asks them. In turn, he asks them in a very confident, almost cocky manner. Squidward also has been seen to do absurd things just to see a woman. Though narcissistic, Squidward has a relatively innocent nature, which, in conjunction with his lack of intelligence, can occasionally land him in the middle of others' dastardly plots (where he often remains oblivious even as they unfold). Trivia *This show is alot like Johnny Bravo. *The creator wanted to do a middle show called "Squidward Meets..."where he meets a famous star, referencing the New Scooby-Doo Movies. The middle series was never released, but there are several episodes scattered throughout with the same concept. *In several Season 1 episodes, there was a narratorr explaing the surroundings and cutting to Squidward. *Squidward is shown to have two catchphrases in this show. His first one is "oh, momma" which he uses every time he sees a woman. The second one is "oh, she wants me," which he says ironically when a women "refuses" a date. *On the first season, Squidward is shown with a black belt, then, on the second season with a yellow belt, and, on the third season a white belt. *The animation changed at the beginning of Season 2. Character Guide Squidward-An arrogant Elfish impersonator who believes that women like him. Bunny Tentacles-Squidward's mother. Sandy-A smart squirrel that annoys Squidward. SpongeBob-A somewhat nerdy sponge that annoys Squidward, but sees him as a friend. Mr. Krabs- A greedy owner of a restaurant. Squidward sometimes takes advice from him. Recurring Characters Donny Osmond-Squidward's nanny. He is a singer and a parody of Mary Poppins. Master Hama-Squidward's karate teacher The Sensitive Squid (Character)-A Schoolhouse Rock parody who taught Squidward how to get girls through "sensitivity" and how to drive. Adam West-A famous TV actor Jungle Fish-A Tarzan-type character Season 1 Squidward Tentacles and the Amazon Woman In what seems to be a dream come true to Squidward, he falls off a ship and finds himself on an island, surrounded by beautiful Amazon women. First Appearance: Squidward Super Duped In an effort to impress Sandy's teacher, Squidward goes along with a gag that he is "Tentacles-Man." However, Squidward would have to prove that he is a super hero when a real villain comes. First Appearance: Little Sandy Bearly Enough Time When Squidward has reason to believe that his mother, Bunny Tentacles, is out in the jungle lost, he goes on a quest to find her, only to awaken Cronus the Bear. First Appearance: Bunny Tentacles The Sensitive Squid Squidward tries to get a date with a girl who is in love with a sensitive dancer. A squid comes along, and, in a parody of Schoolhouse Rock, offers Squidward lessons on how to be sensitive and kind. Tentacles Dooby Doo When Squidward's elderly aunt, Aunt Jedidissa Tentacles, disappears, he enlists the help of Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma to crack the case and catch a ghostly gardener. Speed Buggy makes a cameo appearance too. Date with An Antelope A lonely Squidward decides to try internet dating, only to be set up with a female antelope. Cookie Crisis In a parody of Green Eggs and Ham, Sandy the buttercup will stop at nothing to make a reluctant Squidward buy cookies. I Used to Be Funny Squidward must confront his fear of clowns when he gets between two clowns arguring who is funnier. My Fair Dork When a school geek wants to take Sandy to the school dance, Squidward decides to help. However, he soon learns that his lady-grabbing antics work better for the geek than him as he becomes master! Over the Hump! Squidward accidentally joins the French Foreign Legion, and soon finds himself on a game show in Ancient Egypt, where he must find a way through the desert with the help of a reluctant camel named Lawerence the Camel. Hip-Hop Flop! Squidward hears of a hip-hop group called The Round Pound, and seeks some advice from them to gain the love to a femal hip-hop fan. Blanky Hanky Panky All the wool in the city are being stolen by evil, wool-loving thief named Dr. Filaneist and his kind pet kitten, Pooky the Cat! Squidward plays the role of the hero, as he tracks down Filaneist. The Aisle of Mixed-Up Toys When Squidward wants a young girl's older sister to fall for him, he must go into the discount toy-aisle to buy some toys for them. Substitute Teacher When a criminal robs Squidward's karate dojo, he dopes Squidward into believing that he is the substitute teacher. Intensive Care Squidward goes to the hospital to pay a visit to Sandy, only to fnd out that she has a beautiful nurse tending for her. The hospital is full of sick people, but Squidward has just what the nurse needs: a heavy-dose of Tentacles! Unfortunately, another employee tries to get his way. Jumbo Tentacles To become more muscular and bigger, Squidward purchases a new product called "UberMass." The instructions say that it will take approximately take 6 weeks to work, but Squidward in in too much of a hurry to get ripped to follow the instructions and drinks the entire case. As a result, Squidward becomes a fat squid. The Perfect Gift While Mother's Day is around the corner, Squidward tries to find a way to buy money to buy his mama a gift. While Sandy becomes ridicously wealthy with her simple lemonade stand, Squidward goes through all manner of jobs in an effort to raise the cash he needs. Berry the Butler Bunny wins a contest, that makes Berry Vanderbolten, a famous singer, be her butler for a day. Yet, Squidward takes advantage of the situation, and abuses it, as he nearly makes Berry his slave. Red Faced in the White House Squidward goes an a date with the President's daughter, only to outrage and humiliate her with his lack of knowledge of Washington by accident. Squidward then finds himself, beaten up by her body guards, Agent Pim and Agent Shlomo. However, Pim and Shlomo are more skilled as fighters than Squidward is in karate, jujitsu, and iteraptive dance. The Man Who Cried "Clown!" In the first of three Twilight Zone parodies, Squidward and Bunny book passage on a plane. When Squidward sees a clown on the wing on the plane, he tries to warn everyone of the danger. Squidward, Real Good Squidward answers an ad to babysit for a boy named Timmy, who has god-like super powers. Squidward's sheer idiocy puts him at odds with the omnpotent Timmy, who repeatedly transports him to a cornfield outside the house. Little Talky Tabitha! Sandy has a new doll named Talky Tabitha, and invites Squidward to a tea party to play with her-but Tabitha starts talking independently, and says she doesn't like Squidward. Squidward squares off against the doll, who repeatedly thwarts his efforts to destroy her. Squidward Tentacles Meets Adam West When Bunny goes missing, Squidward enlists the help of Adam West to find her. Squidward Tentacles Meets Donny Osmond After breaking Bunny's favorite cabinet, Donny Osmond becomes Squidward's nanny! Season 2 Forest Chump After being swept over a waterfall, Squidward and SpongBob come across hot native chicks. Tentacles 13 Squidward becomes an astronaut when he is mistakenly launched into space with an annoying chimpanzee. Doomates When Bunny puts in a V-Chip to limit Squidward's TV-watching, he moves into a trailer with SpongeBob as his new roommate. Unforunately, Squidward and SpongeBob begin to argue about the TV, and SpongeBob wins the bottle. Squidward's Telethon When it is announced that Squidward's favorite beef jerky place is closing down, he starts a telethon to save it. Squidward's Guardian Angel After causing numerous disasters for SpongeBob, Bunny, and Sandy, Squidward wishes that he was never born. Maurice, Squidward's guardian angel, shows him what life would be like if he was never born. I, Fly While guarding SpongeBob's science project, Squidward accidentally turns himself into a fly. Now, he has a fly head on a squid body and a squid head on a fly's body. Schnook of the North When Squidward loses Bunny in a grocery store, he is given away to a foster family in Antarctica. Squidward and his Beanstalk Squidward trades the family's cow for magic hair tonic. Panic in Jerky Town Squidward wins a free trip to Jerky Town, and takes Mr. Krabs with him. Squidward was going to be named successor of Jerky Town, until Mr. Krabs finds out the secret ingredient in beef jerky. Mr. rabs reveals it, and Jerky throws Squidward and Mr. Krabs out. Alien Confidental An alien lands in Bikkinni Bottom, with the secret of universal peace. After Squidward takes the alien to Mr. Krabs, a mob starts chasing them. In the end, the alien ends up on TV. The Squid with the Golden Gut Squidward orders an Abs machine, but instead of him getting a six pack, his muscles form the shape of Mount Fishmore, making him a tourist attraction. Squidward Goes to Camp Squidward ends up on the wrong bus and ends up at computer camp, with SpongeBob as his counciler. Buffoon Lagoon Squidward is shipwrecked with a pretty woman, who spends her time, running from him. Brave New Squidward Squidward falls into a pool of hair gel, and travels 500 years into the future where he finds it to be strange and eventually lame and is desperate to get back 500 years into the past. SpongeBob Not Be Proud Squidward decides to be nice to SpongeBob, thinking he is going to die, but SpongeBob takes advantage of that. Galaxy Squid Squidward bumps into a spaceship captain in the park, and is beamed aboard his spaceship. There, Squidward wages war against Kharlock, the evil alien captain. Damien's Day Out Squidward takes care of a little baby, who is left on his porch. In the end, Squidward discovers that the baby can unleash evil powers. Rashmoron Three different variations on a story taken place where everyone was hurt, was told by SpongeBob, Sandy and Squidward. Free Pookey The annual Weasel Roundup by a beautiful animal rights activist. She says she's think differently of Squidward if he'd help animals. With the best of intentions, Squidward saves a pinata he names Pookey to return it to its native Mexico. Yukon Yutz Squidward ad Bunny go on a trip to Canada, and Squidward attempts to get a mountie girl, and ends up, catching a criminal called Slimey Pierre by accident. Send in the Clones Bunny has Squidward deliver the cable TV bill, but Squidward accidentally goes to a mad scientists laboratory, where he is cloned. Then, Squidward must prove to everyone that he is the real Squidward. As I Lay Hiccuping Squidward eats too quickly and gets a severe case of hiccups. Squidward then visits a beautiful doctor, who tells him that if his hiccups persist, he can come back in her hands for treatment. So to get that, Squidward tries to avoid all the remedies of everyone in town. Season 3 Luke Perry's Guide to Love When Squidward saves Luke Perry's life, Luke reluctantly agrees to coach Squidward on one date, using a microphone headphone, placed in Squidward's ear. | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| |June 7, 2014 | id="pc317"|317 |- | class="description" colspan="4" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FFD700"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep53"|53 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"'''The Hansel and Gretel Witch Project / I.Q. Johnny / Get Stinky" |June 14, 2014 | id="pc318"|318 |- | class="description" colspan="4" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FFD700"| The Hansel and Gretel Witch Project—Sandy and SpongeBob convince Squidward to help them make a movie about the Hansel and Gretel witch who lives at the edge of town. I.Q. Squidward—Squidward buys a drink supposed to make chimps smart. This makes Squidward smart just in time to save the town during a nuclear meltdown. {C}{C {C Get Stinky —Squidwardy's childhood nemesis, Stinky, moves back to town and she is now very pretty and actually interested in him but he is unable to see past the memories of all the practical jokes she played on him. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep54"|54 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"It's Valentine's Day, Squidward Tentacles" |February 14, 2014 | id="pc319"|319 |- | class="description" colspan="4" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FFD700"| It's Valentine's Day—that means Squidward Tentacle's birthday. In celebration, Squidward invites everyone as he goes out in search of the perfect date. |} Season 4 Workers If you are willing to make a few episodes are on this page, please put your user name here. Anyone can join. Crossovers are welcome. Stephen Burg-Creator, Executive Producer, Head Writer (Season 1-Present) travisplatypus Season 5 The Krab Squidward wants to be in a new romance movie, but is rejected by the director. He tries to get help from Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob. Idiot Immigrant Squidward finds out that the next issue of his favorite magazine is sold only in a foreign country, so he tries to become a citizen just so he can read it. Silver War Squidward tries to convince Bunny to buy a new M-rated video game. Groundfog Day Squidward has a lot of mishaps in the morning-including getting attacked by all the girls in the area-and thinks that everything is fine now that the day is all over. However, he finds himself continuously reliving it unless if he can make-or at least he and Mr. Krabs think-the "perfect" day. Video Games Nicktoons Network Punch Time Explosion XL Battle for Bikinni Bottom 2 Revenge of the Flying Dutchman 2 Squiddy Tentacles: The Game Shadow Showdown Lego Squiddy Tentacles: The Video Game Squiddy Tentacles Mania Block Party DVD Release Squiddy Tentacles: Season 1 Broadcast History Nickelodeon (2009-Present) Blocks Squidward Squiddy Cartoon Planet Awards and Nominations Category:Parental Guidence Rating Category:Spin-Offs Category:Parodies Category:Pages in need of editing Category:Squiddy Tentacles Category:Spin-Offs Category:2011 Category:Stephen Burg Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:2011 shows returning in 2012